Zéphyrine
Backstory When Moyra O'Sullivan was a little girl, her family moved from Ireland to England to take over her uncle's shop when he fell ill. It was there that she met her long-time best friend, Alexander James. The two became inseparable and Moyra encouraged Alexander's love and pursuit of theatre, including helping him write and play acting together. When Alexander turned 17 a family friend by the name of Barnabus offered him a fortune and he set to building Kruipen Theatre. Moyra assisted him in every endeavor and when the theatre was unveiled she took the stage alongside him. One fateful winter night, Moyra was walking through the theatre while closing up and overheard two men talking. One was angry over Barnabus giving the money to Alexander instead of himself and was plotting to lock Alexander inside the theatre and set it ablaze. Moyra, unfortunately, was discovered eavesdropping. She tried to run, needing to get to her friend and warn him, to keep him safe, but she wasn't fast enough. The men caught her and strangled her, leaving her body in a dark corner of the theatre to never be found. Shortly after, the plan was carried out and Alexander perished in the fire. Upon her death, Moyra had no reaper to come collect her. Instead, her soul was still trapped in the burning theatre and she was visited by an entity. This entity offered her a chance to become a reaper. She decided to take it since she was feeling guilty over not having saved Alexander and maybe she could be of use. The entity granted her the job along with some abilities to control air (which she uses to carry souls over. She takes their last breath, carrying their soul, and acts as a gateway to send them to their afterlife). The entity protected it's identity by putting up a barrier in her mind, blocking memories of it's face and her human name, gifting her a new name: Zéphyrine. When she appeared in the League of Reapers she was reunited with her best friend, who had now become known as Asmodeus. He had become angry and almost nothing like his old, human self upon losing everything, but Zéphyrine would still always stay by his side. 200 years later, the two of them are still almost always together and she helps keep him in check from being to harsh with the other reapers. As of 4/23/2019, Zéphyrine and Asmodeus finally admitted their feelings in the RP canon and have a romance blossoming. On 7/14/2019 in the RP canon, Asmodeus and Zéphyrine visited a museum with an exhibit displaying the history of The Kruipen Theatre followed by a mausoleum dedicated to those lost in the fire. Upon viewing a shrine dedicated to her with items from her past, the memories of Zéphyrine's human life came back to her. On 10/03/2019 in the RP canon, Zéphyrine met with Dr. Seger Percival in hopes of finding information about what was residing in her mind. The pair met at Golden Corral and because that is a place Gods do not go, Zéphyrine felt the influence ripped from her mind. When they left the building and it returned, it hit her so hard she was knocked to the ground. A mysterious man approached them, but what Zéphyrine saw wasn't a man, but an horrific form of her God and her mind was unable to fully comprehend it and she fell into a coma. She was taken to The Mossy Forest Retreat where she was carefully watched over by a therapist, Nasira, and Asmodeus for three weeks real-world-time which was roughly half a year at the Retreat. During her time unconscious she spoke with and trained with her God in her mind and gained the strength to be able to handle the recurring madness and remain aware of his presence. She now has full recollection of her entire life and she and Nyarlathotep work together as God and Godservant. Characteristics Zéphyrine has a love for theatre and literature that carried over from her human life. She loves goofy shenanigans with her family of reapers and just about anything to get her through the day because this job isn’t always easy on the mind/heart. She can sometimes be found drinking tea or hard liquor either in the League's Common Room or Kitchen (though she is incapable of getting drunk). She strives to be the very best reaper she can be. About the Author Zéphyrine is written and played by CominUpCherryz